


Inexplicable

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Remus' Amortentia.





	Inexplicable

The hazy smell of pine trees, warm, clean, and freshly pressed laundry, the rich milk chocolate scent of a newly opened bar of Honeyduke's best, the curious aroma of his favorite ink, and, inexplicably, the smell of dog.


End file.
